coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9512 (20th July 2018)
Plot The next morning, Liz urges Johnny to give himself up but he has recovered his equilibrium and only thinks of looking after Susie. Eva is in hysterics. The police have CCTV footage of Johnny in a local chemists buying things for the baby but there was no sign of the child herself on the images. Kayla tells Craig that he ought to reconsider his career in the police while he is struggling with his OCD. Henry claims that he’s informed his parents that he and Gemma are back together but quietly kills a call he receives from his father on his phone. Steve worries that his mum is involved with Johnny’s kidnapping. Tracy is absorbed with her wedding plans and wants to hire a 13th Century Cheshire castle for £10,000. Eva insists that one of the Connors must be helping Johnny. Jenny is forced to reveal that she gave some of his meds to Liz. Kayla visits her unconscious father in hospital, telling her worrying mother that she’s been taken in by Bethany’s lies in court. Johnny is worried that Susie won’t settle down. Liz is shocked when he tells her he wants the three of them to go to Spain and start a new life. Overheard by Abi, Eileen conscripts Dev into helping her stop Steve marrying Tracy, saying it will be the biggest mistake of his life if he goes ahead. Eva is delighted to hear that the police have received a tip-off about Johnny’s whereabouts. The police arrive at the hotel and Johnny realises that Liz has betrayed him. He makes a run for it, but without his medication. Ryan invites Bethany to go to Ibiza with him. She tries to boost Craig’s resolve about staying in the police. Eva is reunited with Susie at the hotel and hears that it was Liz who made the phone call. However, Liz lies to the police that the call was Johnny’s idea because he regretted his actions. Eileen and Dev summon Steve to the bistro to talk him out of his engagement. He refuses to listen to them. Abi tells Tracy about the bistro meeting. Liz is let go by the police and hears from Jenny that Johnny’s car has been found abandoned. Jenny isn’t pleased that Liz was the one who was summoned and not her. Again, Liz lies to protect Jenny. The police ring Jenny to say that Johnny has been found unconscious by the canal and rushed to hospital. Cast Regular cast *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Carla Connor - Alison King *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Oliver Battersby - Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *DC Lomas - Gail Kemp *PC Fox - Chloe Ewart *Kayla Clifton - Mollie Winnard *Henry Newton - George Banks *Marsha Clifton - Joanne Mitchell *Neil Clifton - Ben Cartwright *PC Davies - Anne-Marie Draycott *Susie Price - Lexi & Liberty Kingsberry-Jones and Edison & Isaac Manning (Uncredited) Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Viaduct Bistro *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Neil Clifton's room *Manchester hotel room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: The police tell Eva that Johnny must have an accomplice and suspicion falls on Liz; Eileen and Dev warn Steve that by marrying Tracy again he will be making a huge mistake; and as Craig battles his OCD, Kayla reckons he should give up his police career as the stress could push him over the edge. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,529,000 viewers (2nd place). Notable dialogue Tracy Barlow: "Hey, Steve, I have found us the most perfect wedding venue." Eileen Phelan: "Billy Smart's circus." Tracy Barlow: "And where did you and psycho Pat get married? Chamber O' Horrors?" Category:2018 episodes